HF 032 Hank and Joxra Dance
10:45:22 PM Hank: Are there any foreign guards obviously on duty? 10:45:48 PM Josh: Yes, several. Most appear to be red and gold dragonborn in red and gold armor. 10:47:04 PM Hank: Hank approaches the closest one. 10:47:35 PM Josh: It is a red dragonborn. It looks at you. As it speaks, you learn it's a woman. "What?" 10:49:14 PM Hank: I am with the local guard , and I was simply curious about who your group is reporting to while helping provide security at the festival? 10:50:16 PM Josh: Red: "Our unit's been transferred to your captain for the event. Keeps orders clear." 10:53:02 PM Hank: Just one unit? I thought I heard more were being brought in? 10:53:34 PM Josh: Red: "Yeah, all our units. But I can only speak for mine. You one of the regulars here?" 10:56:02 PM Hank: Yes. By the way my name is Hank. 10:56:37 PM Josh: She extends a hand towards you. "Joxra." 10:57:11 PM Hank: Hank will shake it. 10:57:31 PM Hank: Your unit got stuck with the night shift? 10:58:01 PM Josh: Joxra: "Yeah. I have to miss the whole dance. It's the worst." 11:00:18 PM Hank: Your shift covers the whole dance? That seems unfair. 11:00:35 PM Josh: Joxra: "So unfair...what about you? You off-duty?" 11:02:46 PM Hank: Currently yes, but I know what it's like to miss an event due to having to do a patrol. 11:03:33 PM Josh: Joxra: "Yeah...but...you know...I can keep watch while dancing..." 11:05:32 PM Hank: Then milady would you mind if we put that claim to the test? 11:06:11 PM Josh: Joxra smiles and grabs hold of your arm. 11:06:45 PM Hank: Hank heads into the dance with her. 11:07:03 PM Josh: And you two start to dance. 11:13:19 PM Josh: I can end it here if you want, or keep going. 11:13:26 PM Josh: Not sure what your schedule is like. 11:14:06 PM Hank: I can keep going 11:14:20 PM Josh: Joxra dances with you. She's surprisingly graceful in armor. 11:14:45 PM Josh: You're...probably a little sketchier...given you DEX of 10. 11:15:40 PM Josh: She finds that amusing. 11:15:54 PM Josh: Joxra: "Your city is quite lovely." 11:19:28 PM Hank: I suppose, especially the center but I have heard that the draconian cities are very impressive comparatively. 11:20:10 PM Josh: Joxra: "Once they were. Now, most of them are just gold covered ruins. Sad, empty things with people in them." 11:20:16 PM Josh: Joxra: "This city has life." 11:23:18 PM Hank: It does at that , I suppose I have just become adjusted to how much happens and goes on in it. 11:25:09 PM Josh: Joxra: "...the dance seems to be over." 11:26:26 PM Hank: It does , would you like to get a drink? 11:28:25 PM Josh: Joxra: "...yeah...and they gave us some rooms while we're in town...maybe...you'd like to come back there afterwards?" 11:29:48 PM Hank: Sure. 11:30:21 PM Josh: And so you guys walk off for the night...